


Une Telle Atrocité

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Snippets, chaque phantom thief aura son heure de gloire, dans cette fic bien sur, goro est une ordure, je modifierai les persos quand j'aurai les chapitres
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: "Comment ça le chat?"" Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'un des membres du groupe est un chat qui parle?""Oh. Oui. Ce chat. Bah..."De manière désintéressée il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, midi, la conférence allait commencer." C'est juste un chat hein. On a qu'à l'écraser avec une voiture, personne ne se doutera de rien. En l'occurrence, les autres... Sans leur leader, ils ne sont rien non plus. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser. Je pense que je vais leur faire vivre un enfer. Les rendre un peu parano avant de les tuer."de l'autre côté du combiné, une hésitation muette. Les secondes défilaient. D'une certaine manière il y avait dans l'air un dégout impalpable et mutuel."tant que tu te débarasse d'eux, tu fais ce que tu veux.""parfait. Bonne journée, Shido-san."





	1. Le menteur qui parlait d'un lâche

**Author's Note:**

> Ce seront basiquement des petits chapitres sur la manière dont les PT vont s'en sortir après la mort du protagoniste :D. Bon je l'écris en français parce que c'est expérimental en vrai. Si je le termine, je le traduis.

Une expression âcre décorait son visage, et son visage, lui, décorait chacun des spots télévisés de tokyo. Les masses s’affalaient devant le premier écran qu’elles trouvaient, on pouvait entendre, parmi le bruit de la ville, des femmes, fantasmer de manière décalée au discours proclamé.

 

« Quand bien même, le fait qu’il se suicide dans de telles circonstances, est tragique, cela dépeint son personnage je pense. Il n’a pas vendu ses amis, mais il a refusé de faire face à la justice ? J’appelle ça de la--

\- Il le méritait. Je veux dire. Il a tué le CEO de Big Bang Burger.

\- Et aussi… Comment il s’appelle déjà… ?

\- Uh. J’ai oublié. C’est pas le… »

 

La femme, claqua des doigts de sa main libre, tout en tenant son portable dans son autre main, faisant mine de rechercher un nom qu’elle n’a jamais connu de base. Au final, elle soupira et se reconcentra sur son écran qui jouait dans le vide.

 

« Le principal de Shujin ? 

\- Ouais exactement. J’ai oublié son nom.

\- Idem » ajouta l’autre, en riant faussement. 

«  Le reste du groupe de criminels sera appréhendé. Bien sûr. Ils sont tout aussi coupables que leur leader. En espérant qu’ils ne commettent pas la même action que leur leader. Ce serait une perte considérable d’informations.

\- Oh regarde, regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde le ! Il est trop mignon !

\- Sans blague. »

 

Et pendant près d’une heure, la conférence tourna dans le vide, la moitié des paroles du détective furent noyés dans d’incessantes réactions tout aussi plates que fourbes.

Parce que dans le fond, tout le monde s’en foutait. Ces dernières années, ces masses des crimes non résolus, cette histoire de bande d’adolescents qui punissaient le crime, n’étaient rien d’autre que du divertissement. Un innocent était mort ce jour-là. Mais bon.  
Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.


	2. coupez les haut parleurs

Le silence transcende la pensée, quoi qu'il se passait Yusuke avait besoin de tuer le bruit blanc qui occupait l'espace à chaque fois qu'elle était autour. Avant, ses écrans avaient le pouvoir de l'hébéter dans un mutisme assourdissant. Pas une seule seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne puisse s'obséder de l'entendre lui casser du sucre sur le dos, l'entendre parler dans ses langues étrangères sur des oeuvres populaires qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément, l'entendre s'enrager de comportements de gens que nuls ne voyaient derrière son portable, l'entendre le féliciter pour le travail qu'il fournissait lorsqu'il se décidait de décrire d'un crayon, les détails les plus minimes qui constituaient son visage.  
Futaba ne parlait plus.  
Terrée dans son lit, elle bougeait autant qu'un mort. Sa chambre était rentrée dans un état de stase, où une odeur de renfermé avait décidé d'y rester pour une période indéfinie. Enfin, l'endroit qu'elle décrivait comme étant son tombeau, il y a des mois, le redevint vraiment.  
Le silence est mot d'ordre dans un lieu sacré, il fallait laisser le pharaon dormir.  
Et même si cela le rendait fou, qu'elle abandonne de la sorte, qu'elle se taise et ne lui accorde plus d'importance, il avait été décidé que le temps, seul pourrait la guérir d'une telle maladie.  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était son travail de détruire son palace, et pourtant, ni lui, ni les autres n'avaient la force nécessaire pour en sortir indemne. Parce que la seule unité capable de leur fournir l'aide nécessaire pour la sauver n'était plus.

La laisser bloquée dans son mutisme, était la seule manière de changer les choses...  
?  
C'est lui qui développerait un palace par son impuissance.


End file.
